Resident Evil: The Fall of Umbrella
by mzjazz
Summary: This is just incase most of you missed out on my first story. It's complete and has the epilogue. Our heros and heriones go and stop Umbrella once and for all with two old enemies after them. Please R&R and tell what you think.
1. Prologue

Resident Evil: The Fall of Umbrella  
  
Prologue  
  
Nicholai Ginovaef stood with the fellow sergeants of U.B.C.S during the briefing. It appeared that another facility of Umbrella's was destroyed and can only lead to the S.T.A.R.S. members. Well of course it would be the S.T.A.R.S., they've been trying for months now trying take down Umbrella. But that doesn't matter now, we have something better. After Nicholai escaped the destruction of Raccoon city, he filed a report stating that all of the other supervisors were killed by the undead while trying to collect combat data. He gave the board of Umbrella the data on every B.O.W. there was in Raccoon, including the Nemesis. Nicholai was rewarded almost half of a million dollars. Nicholai wondered how Jill Valentine and Carlos Oliveira escaped Raccoon, at first he didn't care wither they escaped or not. But hearing that Miss Valentine is alive might have interference with his plans, again. But then, what could she do? Besides, after this is pulled off, I am going to get an even bigger reward. The reward I should have gotten in the first place. The briefing was done, and Nicholai began to walk to the armory room. He went over the mission objectives over his head one more time. Protect the main headquarters in Europe from any intruders, if any intruder makes it here kill them. Nicholai was certain if and whenever Miss Valentine or any of her friends ever made it here, he would see to it that they are dead. He gave a warm smile to the thought and got the M-16's ready. 


	2. Plans

Plans  
  
Everyone was finally reunited. Chris and Claire made it back from Antarctica, Jill, Carlos, and Barry just arrived, Rebecca and Leon was happy to see them. After a brief greeting, they all went to an isolated apartment building in Maine. Jill Valentine slept deeply in her dreams. She was exhausted from escaping the destruction of Raccoon, and wanted to get some sleep at least. But the dreams were coming back to her. The Zombies, Hunters, and Tyrant. The death of the traitorous team leader, Albert Wesker, and the Nemesis's attacks. Now it was back in Raccoon, where her home was before it became nothing. The brutal death of Brad Vickers, meeting Carlos for the first time, Nicholai, and Mikhail's sacrifice. Jill awoke, frightened and worried. She slowly moved her hands away from the loaded Beretta under her pillow. Jill got up and went to the mirror in the bathroom to wash her face. Jill checked the time, it was only six in the morning and everyone had to get up in an hour. Maybe I can go back to sleep or wait for everyone to get up. It didn't matter to her, so she just lay back down on the bed, relaxing. Jill thought of all the people she knew, people that died in the mansion and in Raccoon. There's nothing you can do about that now, you'll be taking down Umbrella. That's when they will pay for their crimes. But it was sad to know that people who were her friends died. An hour passed, Jill fell back to sleep during that time. She went to the kitchen to have toast, and only to find Chris Redfield at the table reading files. "How long have you been up?" "Since four," Chris said. "It appears that the head quarters of Umbrella is nothing more than just a facility. Jill, this is our best shot to proving Umbrella guilty. All we need is some files of the experiments and take it down." Jill then felt an encouragement for doing this. We'll make them pay for what they have done. "Let's get everyone." Jill said.  
  
Chris went over the plan with everyone. They would all infiltrate the facility together, and then they would split up and look for evidence and get the hell out of there before the place is crawling full of Umbrella guards. "So, that is the plan. We get in and out before they know we were in there." Chris said. Everyone understood the plan. "Okay, we'll leave in forty-eight hours. Let's make sure we are packed and ready to go."  
  
Albert Wesker sat in the control room of the HCF submarine. They were heading to the Umbrella headquarters to storm the place and take any specimen they had. This is going to be a lot easier than the Rockford Island mission or the Antarctica. When Wesker made it back to HCF, he gave them the dead body of Steve Burnside. Within his body had some T-Alexia virus. After some lab testing, it showed that the body had no T-Alexia virus. It was all gone. But all was not lost; Wesker planned on storming the Umbrella HQ and take the T-virus to them along with any specimen. He was furious to see Chris Redfield and his sister escape. I should have killed them both at the docking bay. But when we meet again, it will be flawless. "How long are we from the Umbrella HQ?" Wesker said to one of the crewmembers. "About ten minutes, sir." "Good." Wesker gave a smile at the thought of seeing his former employers suffer once he finds them and kills them. Once Wesker got the sample and a few B.O.W.'s, he was going to be a very wealthy man. I can hardly wait. He thought as he put his shades on. 


	3. Umbrella vs HCF

Umbrella vs. HCF  
  
Nicholai had his M-16 ready for whatever was going to happen. U.B.C.S. just received word that HCF is sending a sub to infiltrate the facility. "Then let's greet them with an unwelcoming gift." Nicholai said aloud to his men.  
  
Nicholai knew that HCF was trying to steal research from Umbrella through traitors or bribed the researchers themselves to obtain a few samples of everything. A researcher before tried to sneak out a sample of T and G viruses through the front gate, he ended up getting shot to death by the guards. Poor bastard, nearly made it too. The contact, whoever he was, had blonde hair and wore sunglasses. He was waiting somewhere outside of the facility. They never caught him; the guards claimed that he ran faster than any normal human. Luck, that's all it was. Nicholai thought. The alarm went off and every U.B.C.S. soldier made it to the docking area. "Get ready to fire!" Nicholai ordered his men. The sub rose up from the water. The sub door opened and HCF's soldiers came running out, shooting at the U.B.C.S. Nicholai shot five soldiers on the sub. Three of Nicholai's men went down, one wounded and the other dying. There were ten men on board the sub, and Nicholai only had seven men, him included. Time to give them something with a bang. Nicholai thought as he pulled out a grenade and threw it. It blew up, killing nearly all of them. Nicholai got up, and fired the assault rifle at the enemy. He saw from a distance that one of the men had a mine gun and fired it. Shit!! Nicholai dodged the oncoming mine with ease. But he saw as the mine hit through a tank. Wait, that wasn't meant for me. The tank had nearly five hundred gallons of T-virus. That's enough to contaminate the lower level of the facility. Nicholai thought this would happen, it gave him a chance to continue with his plan. He had to admit, he owed the HCF crew some credit, but if they got in the way of his plans, then he would have to kill them too. Nicholai got up to see if anyone was left during the fight. There were only two U.B.C.S soldiers left, and they were shot by the HCF crew. A man wearing sunglasses and blonde hair came from the sub. "Is that all of them?" "Yes, Wesker, that's all of them." Albert Wesker? I thought he was reported dead after the mansion incident. Nicholai knew about Wesker. He was one of the scientists that helped with the research on the T-virus along with William Birkin. He was reported dead by Umbrella when they didn't hear from him. But now here he was, working for HCF. I think there's more though, I think he turned traitor for money. What could they be after? Nicholai could hear Wesker discussing the plan with the men. "Okay people, here's the plan. Now that the T-virus is loose, there is going to be some weird things. So stay on guard and find a sample of T and G viruses and any organic specimen if you can." So, that's what they are after. Exactly what I had planned. Nicholai never thought that he would meet someone that would be just like him. Well, looks like I have a competition going. I better get ahead. Nicholai thought as he walked through a security door to the upper levels. He checked his weapons; he had about five clips left for the M-16, his Sigpro 2009 with thirty rounds, and his knife. I am going to need them if I am going to pull this job off. Then it occurred to him, what if Wesker and HCF got to the viruses before he did? I can't allow that to happen. He grew furious over the thought. This is my future reward money! My decision, my plans, my money! He began to count to one hundred by twos; it began to calm him down. He thought about it, and a huge grin showed on his face. He began to laugh at himself for loosing his childish anger. If they get in the way, I can shoot them myself. But then again, there are the Tyrants. Nicholai thought about it for a moment. He remembered how the Nemesis was back in Raccoon. Maybe he could release him too along the other Tyrants. That would be considered my plan B. Right now, I'll just make it to the upper levels, find the viruses, contaminate the rest of the building, and get out. Wesker and HCF already did the job in the lower levels for me. Nicholai began to walk up to the upper levels where he can continue with his mission.  
  
Wesker looked around the docking bay and saw that all of the U.B.C.S. soldiers were dead. But where is their leader? Their commander? Probably ran away. Wesker only had three men left, and they had to hurry and get any samples. "Let's move out!" Wesker ordered his men. They made it to the upper levels. Wesker saw a few people already shot to death. Except, they didn't turn into Zombies, someone must have wanted them out of the way. But it didn't matter. They made it past sectors one through five. Wesker ordered his men to check them out. Wesker waited for them to report when an announcement on the intercom said, WARNING: BIOHAZARDOUS MATEIRAL LEAKAGE. ALL PERSONNAL, PLEASE EVACUATE TO A NEAREST CLEARING. Someone let the T-virus loose. Wesker thought. Wesker's men came running down to him, one of them was wounded and the others were panicking. "Sir! Those things are everywhere, we have to get out!" Wesker just looked at his men. "We're not leaving until we get our samples." Wesker said to his men.  
  
"But sir! Those things!" Wesker walked up to the HCF soldier. He took off his sunglasses and picked him up. The soldier was afraid of the look of Wesker's eyes. Wesker had enough of the soldier's whining, and snapped his neck. He turned to face his men and only to see them run off. Fine, I'll do this myself. Wesker put his sunglasses back on and began to search the labs. 


	4. Jill's Thoughts

Jill's Thoughts  
  
Jill, Claire, and Rebecca came back to the apartment building with dinner. As if we don't have enough food. Jill thought to herself with a smile. Claire and Rebecca had two bags full of Chili's dinner and so did Jill. We could have at least ordered a pizza, other than having us go into town and pick up Chili's. Carlos answered the door. "What took you so long? The guys and I are starving!" Carlos said jokingly. Jill walked past him, jabbing Carlos in his chest with her elbow. They both laughed. Barry, Chris, and Leon were setting the table. "You could not believe how long the line was there." Claire said. "We're ordering pizza next time." Jill said. "If we feel like it." Chris said smiling. They always debated what dinner should be. Jill remembered Chris, Barry, Carlos, and Leon tried to make lunch that day. They were supposed to have chicken with mashed potatoes with vegetables. Claire said, "Why don't you guys ever cook?" "Yeah, we should take shifts or something." Rebecca said, agreeing with Claire. "Yeah right." Leon said. "Then you don't know how to treat a lady to a proper meal." Jill said, mocking the guys. "Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" Chris said. "Alright, we'll make lunch for you ladies. How does chicken sound?"  
  
"Chicken sounds great." "Sure." "Okay." The girls said. The guys got up and went into the kitchen to start. Carlos began to start the oven while the others got the food and recipes out. The girls just sat in the living room, watching them. "Twenty bucks saying they can't cook." Jill said. "Your on." Claire said. The girls watched as they witnessed Chris trying to figure out how to cut the chicken. Barry was reading the ingredients, Leon was waiting to hear from Barry what mixtures they needed, and Carlos was saying to Chris, "I think you should cut the fat off of it first, Chris." Jill smiled as she watched them. Twenty minutes later, the food was burning and they had to put it out. Claire gave Jill the twenty bucks. "Told you so." Jill said. For the rest of the afternoon, they had to skip lunch and get the equipment ready. But with the money Jill won, she had to spend it on dinner. They were all eating their Chili's dinner, and when they were done eating, they got the duffle bags ready. Barry was loading his Colt with the 357. Magnum rounds. Leon was putting bullets into the clip for his H&K VP70. Chris was adding new parts to his Glock 18, and Carlos checked his assault rifle. Jill was cleaning her Beretta, while Claire and Rebecca packed one of the bags full of ammo and grenades. They had to leave within twelve hours, and they were ready for anything. Jill also added some new parts to her Beretta. Her Beretta came with a laser, near the barrel of the gun. It didn't have any attachments to it like with any other handgun, this one had the laser built in.  
  
At least it will give me better accuracy. She holstered the Beretta on her hip strap. Everyone was ready to go, and they had to get going soon. Jill just hoped that everything was going to be fine. This is Umbrella's main head quarters for god's sake, who knows what might happen. But they all knew what they were going to face. Jill had fate in everyone, and they all faced Umbrella's monsters before. At least we're going prepared and with people who know what to do. Jill finally thought that everyone would be fine. 


	5. Infiltration

Infiltration  
  
They made it to Europe. They had to go by plane and fly there for six to seven hours. They were about four miles away from the Umbrella HQ, and will be there in about three minutes. Chris was nervous about this, but they had to do it to prove Umbrella guilty. Umbrella was nothing more than just a screwed up company. Adults acting like children. With all the puzzles and monsters from the mansion and so on, they think making treasure maps and creatures would make it adventurous, along of making it look like a spy movie. All of those people that died. Chris thought about all of the people that were the victims of Umbrella, and then the Bravo team members. That night when he and Rebecca had to find a way to search for the other members, and only four survived the nightmare. None of this would have happened if it weren't for Umbrella. Barry came in to see Chris with a worried look. "Nervous there, buddy?" "Yeah," Chris said. "Barry, do you think we can pull this off?" "Hey, as long as we are watching each others backs, we'll do fine." Chris knew that was true. Besides, it's in and out. Chris got up, "You're a good friend, Barry." "Thanks." Barry said, patting Chris on the back.  
  
Carlos sat down, looking out the window. He'd never seen Europe before. He grew up mostly in South America, and finally came to America for work. He looked and saw Jill. She was resting before they got there. Carlos stared at her and she was beautiful. When they first met in the city, Carlos and Jill had to fight off the Zombies, Hunters, Nemesis, and Nicholai. Carlos did Jill the most grateful thing he had ever done when Jill was infected. He risked almost his life trying to find the antidote for her at the hospital. Then Nicholai was there, and nearly killed us. Nicholai was a traitor all along since Carlos started the rescue mission with the U.B.C.S. The team was used as test subjects for the creature. Basically, they lied to us about the mission, killed my friends, Mikhail, and almost killed Jill. It was Nicholai's fault that the team was dead. He was going to leave Jill and Carlos to die and leave with all the data so he can collect his bonus. We'll meet again someday, and when we do, I'll settle it once and for all with that bastard. He looked at Jill again. Carlos did have feelings for her, but she had feelings for Chris, he thought. But he thanked god for not letting her die that night. Carlos would protect Jill from anything, and be there for her. Jill began to wake up and Carlos turned the other way, looking out the window. She yawned and looked at him. "Did you manage to get some sleep too, Carlos?" "A little, but I am alright." Carlos said, looking back at her. She smiled at him and got up. "Let's get going." Jill said. Carlos got up and followed.  
  
Everyone was well supplied. They made it to the front entrance of the Umbrella HQ. "All right," Chris said. "We're going in and out, and be careful everyone." They all nodded and entered the Umbrella headquarters. 


	6. The Dead Walk

The Dead Walk  
  
Jill swept both ways with the Beretta, with Carlos and Barry covering for her. They all went inside only to see some dead bodies. "Stay sharp, everyone." Chris said, with his weapon drawn. Jill remembered some Zombies back in the mansion and Raccoon that were just on the ground, waiting for a meal to come by. Thank god I have my laser active. Jill thought as she carefully past each body. Leon and Claire walked in with the duffle bags, while Rebecca, Barry, Carlos, and Chris checked the area. The whole place was quiet and had an ominous feel to it. If it was just a normal day for the workers here, then why does it feel like there is something wrong? She did wonder why there were some dead bodies lying around near the entrance area. Maybe there is another viral spill here. Or someone attacked the place; or- a moan came from behind her. Jill quickly turned around with her Beretta drawn to wherever the sound may come from. She saw that everybody heard it and had his or her weapons drawn too. "Where's it coming from?" Rebecca asked. They all saw as a Zombie rose from where the dead bodies were. One by one, they all rose to find a meal. "Fire!" Jill said. Jill made excellent headshots; she waited as the red laser made it to the Zombie's head. This laser is definitely useful. She was even better without the laser, but she thought it would give more accuracy. Chris took down four of them, Barry two, Carlos three, and Jill five. Claire, Leon, and Rebecca just stood and watched them. "Done?" Claire said jokingly. "For now," Chris said. "Okay, let's move on."  
  
A few more of the Zombies were in the office area, but they were dealt with ease. "Okay," Chris said. "Let's check the offices and see if we can find any files." Everyone began to check every desk, filing cabinet, and drawer.  
  
But from a near monitor, Albert Wesker watched his former team search the offices. "Chris, so you've finally come. You were always one of my best men." Wesker said aloud to himself. "Time for a little surprise." Wesker walked over to the control panel in the lab and pressed some switches to release the Hunters. While Wesker was doing this, he saw on another monitor some sort of soldier of U.B.C.S. He looked like he was in his mid to late thirties and had gray hair. He was in the control room, watching the S.T.A.R.S. members. "And who are you, exactly?" Wesker said. He zoomed the camera on the man and took that picture to the database and ran a background check on him. His name is Nicholai Ginovaef. A sergeant of U.B.C.S. and was promoted lieutenant. Wesker saw Nicholai loose his anger and punched out one of the monitors on the console, and saw him calm himself down. Well he has an anger problem, well, we all do. But what was Mr. Ginovaef doing here? What are his intentions? Wesker flipped a switch to hear Nicholai, "If they get in the way, I'll just kill them myself. That's all." Well, he has a grudge against them too. On one of the chairs, a few canisters of the T-virus sat there. So, he has them. I am sure I can work a deal with him somehow. Wesker pressed the switches and released the Hunters.  
  
Chris found a file titled, THE NEMESIS PROJECT. Chris didn't know what it was or meant, but he took it anyway. Screeches came from the ventilation and three Hunters appeared. 


	7. Tragic Loss

Tragic Loss  
  
Chris saw in horror as the Hunters leaped down and gave a high scream before coming to swipe at him. Chris jumped out of the way. Oh shit! Chris thought, pulling out his Glock. Before Chris could even fire, three powerful shots roared in the air, killing the Hunters. Chris looked up to see Barry come rushing in with a smoking magnum. "You alright, Chris?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Barry. Did you and the others find anything useful?" "Jill found reports of those Zombies and Tyrants. Carlos and Leon found some researchers diary telling about what happened here at the HQ, Claire and Rebecca are securing the hallway." "Good. But we need something else with this. Do you think?" They had the files showing Umbrella guilty. But Chris thought that they needed more, something solid. T-virus. "Do you think if we find a sample of the virus, that would be our rock hard evidence?" Barry looked at Chris with some sort of confusion. "I don't know, Chris. I mean, obtaining the virus and taking it with us. Don't you think something wrong might happen?" "If we keep it in some sort of safe container then we don't have to worry. Barry, if we had this, this could back up our proof." Chris had a point. Barry nodded. "Okay, then lets find us a sample."  
  
Chris discussed with everyone that they should split up and find a sample of the virus for even more proof. Jill wasn't sure that was a good idea, but Chris reassured her and told her the same reason he told Barry. Jill agreed. "Alright then, let's do it." Chris said. "We'll. Does anybody know where Rebecca is?" They all looked around and couldn't find the young S.T.A.R.S. member. A scream could be heard from, deep within the office. "Rebecca!" Chris yelled. Chris ran through the doors, dodging the dead Hunters. Rebecca, where are - Chris was standing over the dead body of Rebecca Chambers. Jill and Claire caught up with him, "Chris did you-oh my god." They began to cry. Chris stood there, shocked and sad. Rebecca was about Claire's age and was like another sister to him and Claire. She was family to Chris, Jill, and Barry ever since after the mansion incident. Chris checked her. Someone snapped her neck, and blood was oozing out. Who could have done this? Chris began to cry as well, Jill and Claire came to him. Barry and the others made it to where they were. Barry froze on the sight of Rebecca's dead body and so did Carlos and Leon. She was too young to die like this. Chris just sat on the ground, wondering how they were going to get the virus and how to escape with their lives.  
  
Wesker was overwhelmed with great joy for murdering the young Bravo. Just in time too. Wesker crept out of the lab and ran with his great speed to the offices to find her reading a file. "Rebecca Chambers I presume?" She stood up. "Wesker? But, I thought you were dead, Chris said you died in the Antarctic blast?" "You thought wrong my deer. "Wesker said. He picked her up high and Rebecca was loosing air. "Do you miss your Bravo team members, Rebecca? Don't worry; you'll be seeing them very soon." Wesker's hand was moving, begging to break the young girl's neck. "Tell them I said hi." Wesker said. Rebecca gave out a scream before he snapped her neck all the way and dropped her. He ran back to the lab, and stopped. He saw Nicholai searching the lab tables. "Nicholai Ginovaef, yes?" Nicholai turned around and saw Wesker. They both met at eye level. "So you know me?" Nicholai said with a Russian accent. "Yes, and you probably know me as well." "Of course." They both stood for a minuet. "Listen, Nicholai, I want to make a deal with you. You see, you and I are after the same thing and we hate the same people."  
  
"We do." Nicholai said. "Yes, and what you have is what I need for my employers. If you give me at least one canister of the virus, then we'll team up against the S.T.A.R.S. and get out of here, and you'll never hear from me again." Nicholai looked at Wesker for a moment, and smiled. "Deal," Nicholai said as he gave a canister to Wesker. "You must give me your word that I can get out safely and that we get rid of them." "You have my word. After we escape, like I said, you'll never hear from me again. Coincidently, Nicholai, you and I are extremely alike. We kill to get what we want, we sacrifice anything and anyone for it, and we do it for money." "Exactly." Nicholai said, still smiling and so did Wesker. "I have an idea," Nicholai stated. "You distract the S.T.A.R.S. members, while I go and activate the self destruct system, I'll get a train car ready, and we're out of here."  
  
"Sure. Let's get moving." Wesker was glad to see that Nicholai and him were getting along just fine, other than turn against each other. 


	8. Duel

Duel  
  
They had to get moving. They had to get out of the Umbrella HQ before they all ended up dead. "Chris," Jill said. "There's nothing much we can do here now. We have to find a way out." "Your right, Jill." Chris got up, looked back on the body of Rebecca, and left. "We already have the evidence we need to prove Umbrella, I think we should blow this place up and get the hell out of here." Jill said. "What about our vehicle?" "Those damn hunters trashed it." Leon said. "We'll have to find another escape route then. Jill had thought of a plan. They had to set off the self-destruct to kill everything that was here. Jill read the maps of the HQ and found out that there is an underground train leading from here to the outskirts. Jill went over the plan with everyone. They all agreed with her. "Chris, you, Claire, Barry, and Leon go and secure our escape route. Carlos and I will find the triggering device and get back to you." "Okay." Chris said and they all ran off. "Jill," Barry said. "Who knows what you might find on the way to that triggering device. Take this," Barry handed her his magnum with plenty of rounds. "Be careful." "Thanks, Barry." He nodded and went off with the others.  
  
"Ready to do this?" Carlos said. "Ready as I'll ever be." Jill said. "Good, I'll go first, Jill." "Carlos." Jill said. "Let me clear the way, after a few, you make it down there. Okay?" Jill nodded and Carlos went ahead.  
  
Nicholai saw Carlos run down to the lower level to activate the self- destruct system. But Ms. Valentine was still there. Probably going to wait for him. Nicholai couldn't wait any longer; he and Wesker had a plan to do. Nicholai flipped a few switches to release Nemesis and Tyrant. He'll send Nemesis to kill that bitch, Valentine, and Tyrant can go kill the others. I'll deal with Carlos. Nicholai laughed as he thought of murdering Carlos Oliveira.  
  
Jill stood near the doorway for almost ten minutes. "Carlos, where are you?" Jill said aloud. A large boom came from one of the corridors. Could Carlos already activate it? But it wasn't. She saw a tall figure in dark attire come walking where she was. Jill saw in horror as she sees the Nemesis coming. "S.T.A.R.S!!" The creature bellowed and let out a roar.  
  
Ohshitohshitohshit! Jill raised the Colt and aimed for the Nemesis's head. It sent the creature back a few steps and continued walking. Jill continued to fire at it. Go down already, go- click! Nothing. Jill tried to reload as fast as she could when Nemesis picked her up by the neck. Not again! Jill remembered the grenade she had. It was a Czech RG34; it had enough explosives to blow up half of a house. Jill just hoped it would work. She took the grenade out and pulled the pin. "You want more of stars? I'll give you stars!" Jill stuck the grenade into the Nemesis's chest. It cried and howled, as Jill reloaded the magnum. Jill aimed and fired at the grenade. The Nemesis was blown up into pieces, and was on fire. "That wasn't so hard." Jill said. It was probably not fully developed. Jill ran down the stairs to find Carlos.  
  
Carlos finally found the triggering device for the self-destruct system. Time to blow this place sky high. He went over to the control panel and saw a few buttons and switches. As he was about to flip through them, a gun cocks. "We meet again," Carlos turns only to find his enemy Nicholai Ginovaef. "Surprised?" Carlos was full of anger. "Hola, dickhead. Still killing people, and have you found anything interesting to kill?" "I am about to kill you and your friends. So no, not really." Nicholai said, still training the gun on him. "Since I feel so lucky and yet fair, how about a hand to hand combat. No weapons, no tricks, just a normal manly fight." Nicholai said dropping his assault rifle and handgun. "So what do you say, Carlos?" "Let's party." Carlos said, as he threw down his guns and stepped aside to start fighting. They were in the center of the room, and it gave a fair distance to fight. Nicholai started by throwing a punch to Carlos's face. Carlos returned that by punching him in his face. Nicholai did an upper cut, left swipe, and right swipe at Carlos. He then held his hands together and slammed them into Carlos's shoulder; Carlos gave out a cry and fell to his knees. "Just like old times," Nicholai said. "How does it feel to be a dead man, Carlos?" Nicholai said, sending a fist into his back. "Bullshit!!" Carlos backhanded Nicholai, left swipe, right swipe, left, right, jabbed in the face, and finally an upper cut. That sent Nicholai back into a wall. "That was for all of my friends," Carlos said. Carlos came to turn Nicholai around, "And this is for Mikhail!" Carlos head butts Nicholai in the face. Carlos walked over to Nicholai again to turn him around for another punch. Carlos turned him around and only to see him smiling. "You fool." Nicholai stabbed Carlos in his stomach. Nicholai hit the knife deeper, and Carlos fell to the ground. Nicholai pulled the knife back out. "You're a good fighter, Carlos, but not good enough." Nicholai said, as he activated the self-destruct system and collected his weapons. He ran away, laughing. Soon, you all will all burn to death. Nicholai ran to the only transportation that could get him out of here, and waited.  
  
Jill made it to the bottom level as fast as she could when she heard the announcement. Only twenty minutes until this place goes. Carlos, where are you? Jill searched, hoping Carlos was all right. What if the Hunters got him? Or whatever killed Rebecca, or- "Carlos!" Jill ran to him. Carlos was lying in a pool of his own blood. Jill placed Carlos's head on her lap and held him. "Oh god. Please don't, please don't die, Carlos." Jill began to cry. "Jill. is.that you?" "Of course it's me, hon. What happened?" "He.stabbed.m.me." "Who?" "Jill.do.you remember.when I. antidote." "When you got the antidote for me? Yes, I'll always remember that." Carlos put his hand on her face. "Jill.I've.always.loved you.I'll always be in.your heart." "Carlos," Jill said. Jill kissed Carlos and held him. "Jill." Carlos Oliveira died in Jill's arms. Jill continued to hold him. Jill remembered the good and bad times she and Carlos when through. When they had to escape the city, try to stop Nicholai, and the final battle with the Nemesis. Jill slowly placed Carlos down, and kissed him goodbye. "I'll always remember you, Carlos." Jill wiped her face from the tears and ran to where the others will meet. 


	9. Wesker's Revenge

Wesker's Revenge  
  
Chris, Claire, Barry, and Leon made it to the train car. They had to get it started. The announcement said that they only have ten minutes. "Let's get this thing started." Barry said. Barry and Leon ran to the train and got inside. Chris stood there with his sister, waiting for the train to start. "Nice to see you again, Chris." Chris turned around only to see Albert Wesker standing behind him. Wesker threw a punch to his face. "Barry! Leon!" Claire yelled. Wesker slammed her into the wall and Claire was unconscious. Wesker picked up Chris and was choking him. Wesker took off his sunglasses and looked into Chris's eyes. "Don't depend on luck this time, Chris. It's time to finish this. It was fun killing Rebecca, you should have seen her when she bled to death."  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Chris said. Wesker continued to choke Chris when a load gunshot roared into the air, making Wesker drop Chris. Wesker turned around and saw Barry Burton with another magnum. "Barry, how nice of you to come and join the party. I have so many ideas of torture I can do to your wife and daughters." Barry fired another round into Wesker, sending him back a few feet.  
  
Chris ran to Claire and got her inside the train and gave her to Leon. "Watch her for a moment!" Chris ran to help Barry in the fight. Barry fired another round, but Wesker dodged it with lighting speed and punched Barry in the stomach. Barry flew ten feet away and landed on the ground. Chris came and hit Wesker over the head with a lead pipe. Wesker grabbed the pipe and kicked Chris halfway across the station and landed in a junk pile. "Don't you see, Chris, I have powers of a god." Wesker said, laughing. "Sorry Chris, but, it's time to end this. You were always one of my best men." Wesker began to run and leaped into the air and had his fist ready to smash Chris's head in. Chris dodged the on coming move. Wesker got ready again to charge him, "Time to die." Wesker said and ran at Chris. Chris quickly turned and impaled Wesker with a large sharp metal object into his heart. "Time to end it, right?" Chris said. Chris shoved the metal object into Wesker's heart as hard as he could and he watched as Albert Wesker died, for good. Barry got up, "You okay, Barry?" Barry gave a thumb up. Chris smiled. "Is he dead?" "Yeah." Chris walked over to Barry. BOOM! A large crash came through the ceiling and a huge humanoid figure dropped. It stood eight feet tall and had a huge claw for an arm. Tyrant. Barry began to shoot his 44. Magnum at the beast, and with only three shots, it oddly fell to its knees and flat on its face. "That was easy." Chris said. "I always love to come prepared." Barry said, patting his magnum. Chris ran inside the train. "How is she, Leon?" "She's fine, needs some ice on that head though." Chris looked at his sister one more time and went to go and start the train. Hope you go to hell, Wesker. Chris thought as he activated the train. 


	10. Confrontation

Confrontation  
  
They only had five minutes until detonation. Jill ran to the station and made it on board. She noticed Wesker, "Wesker?" Jill said. No time for questions, they had to get out of here. Jill made it on board, "You made it!" Chris said. "Where's Carlos?" Jill nodded her head, and didn't say a word. "Let's just get moving." Jill said. The train was put into full gear and went off. The count down reached to zero and the Umbrella headquarters was taken down. Everyone watched as the Umbrella HQ is being blown to nothing. "We did it," Chris said. Jill hugged Chris, Leon and Claire did the same while Barry gave a pat on the back to his buddies. They have what they wanted to expose Umbrella now. Even if they did take down the HQ, there are other facilities out there around the world that will be stopped by the government. Those that worked for Umbrella, would be going to prison to serve twenty-five to life. Umbrella will finally be going to court for their murder trial. Jill thought as she continued to hold Chris and kiss him. "We finally did it." Jill said. "We did." Chris said looking into her eyes. Jill walked over to the other end of the train car to check on Claire. "How are you doing, Claire?" "Great, you?" "Same." Jill relaxed her eyes for a moment. BANG! A gunshot fired in the train car and Leon was hit in the knee. BANG! BANG! Two more fired at Chris and Barry, hitting them in the shoulder. Jill saw Nicholai Ginovaef standing near the door to the next car, with his handgun drawn. He aimed it at Jill and said, "We're not finished yet." Nicholai said. "So," Jill said. "Did you get your retirement fund, Nicholai?" "I am about to get more than that, Ms. Valentine. The war maybe yours, but not so long as I posses this." Nicholai pulled out a canister that was marked "T". T-virus! "Hand it over!" Chris said. The guys were careful not to do anything that would provoke Nicholai to killing Jill. "I don't think so. I have plans for this. I am going to make a lot of money off of the virus and I am going to be very wealthy and you S.T.A.R.S. members will not interfere with my plans any longer. I already went through the trouble of contaminating the entire headquarters to get this, and I had to sacrifice my employers to get it." Jill stared at Nicholai with a furious look. "You killed them all for that?!"  
  
"In a matter of speaking, yes." "Did you kill Carlos?"  
  
"Carlos?" Nicholai laughed at the name. "Carlos got in the way of my plans and so did you. You both ruined them from the very start ever since in Raccoon, and so, I eliminated him." Jill stood up, now facing Nicholai. "You should have seen him when I drove my knife into his torso. It was complete bliss for me." Nicholai laughed again. Jill wanted to kill Nicholai. She hated him more than anything in the world. Well, keep him going, maybe you can think of something to fight back! A rumble was heard from far off into the other cars. "So then what? You kill us and you walk away with that?"  
  
"That's pretty much it, yes." The rumble stopped. But something could be heard from the top. "But tell me something, were you and your people sent here to stop Umbrella or were you here to try and stop me and Wesker?" Jill saw the insanity in Nicholai's eyes. He definitely lost his mind. "Why should I tell you anything? You're going to kill us anyway." Nicholai grinned. "Your right," Nicholai said. "And I will." Nicholai raised the gun up to Jill's head- BOOM! Jill fell back and watched in horror as a tentacle came and wrapped around Nicholai's waste and pulled him up. Nicholai screamed and fired at whatever creature it was, and there stood the Nemesis in the car. How could it be? Jill thought. Nemesis looked at Nicholai and put it's cold hand on his neck. The Hand and tentacle pulling in opposite directions, Nicholai screamed as he feels his flesh and bones rip apart. NO! This is my decision, my money, I control stop- before he knew it, he was ripped in two and he knew no more.  
  
"To the other car, quick!" Jill said to her teammates. "What about you?" Chris said. "I'll deal with it," "Jill!" "Chris, you get your sister, Leon and Barry to the other car now. Hurry!" Chris looked at her with a worried look. "Okay," Chris said. "Promise me that you'll make it back alright." Jill nodded. "Hurry." Chris nodded in return and helped Leon to the other car with the others. Jill was now alone with the Nemesis. "S.T.A.R.S.!!" It roared, and began to walk to Jill. Jill pulled out her Beretta and Magnum and started to fire at the creature. The Nemesis went down on one knee, trying to recover from the gunshots. An announcement was heard on the train's intercom. WARNING: BIOHAZARDOUS MATERIAL ON BOARD. THIS TRAIN WILL DETONATE. REPEATE. THIS TRAIN WILL DETEONATE IN FIVE MINUTES. Shit!! Jill had to hurry and get to the others. Jill saw in the corner of the car some sort of mini rocket launcher. She went for it and aimed it on the Nemesis. The creature was getting up and roared a furious roar. "You want some more? I'll give it too you!" Jill fired the rocket launcher at the Nemesis. She watched it zoomed quickly into the air and made contact with the Nemesis. It was blown up into nothing. Jill threw down the rocket launcher and took a quick breather after the fight. Jill saw near Nicholai's body was the canister of the T-virus. She went over, grabbed the virus, and put it into her pack. "That was for Carlos." Jill said to Nicholai's dead body. Jill was about to exit the car when a slither came from the Nemesis's body. The new creature came out, it looked like the final mutation she encountered back in Raccoon, but this one had no legs and arms, and tried to pull itself to Jill, roaring. Jill pulled out the Magnum and fired five shots into it, the last bullet finally did the job and the parasite thing that was Nemesis dropped dead. Jill ran through the doors to where the others are. "Jill!" Chris said. "You made it!" "Of course," Jill said. "How are we suppose to get off the train now?" "We know," Claire and Leon said. "Pull the emergency brake, and we run like hell." Claire said. "Good plan, sis." Chris said. "Let's do it." Leon pulled the lever for the emergency brake, and the train stopped. "Let's go!" Barry kicked down the door and they ran down the train tunnel to the other end. They all watched as the train blew up into smoking fumes. Everyone took a breather, and they were safe now. They just had to find another way back home. "Good job everyone, we-" Chris saw that something was on top of the trains tunnel. It leapt into the air and landed on the ground. It was the Tyrant, wanting revenge on its attackers. "Don't these Tyrant things ever give up?" Barry yelled as he fired his 44. Magnum. Leon joined in and fired his handgun. Tyrant swiped at Leon, knocking him unconscious. "Scatter!" Chris said, pulling Jill with him. Claire ran with the duffle bag in hand and pulled out some sort of mine gun. "Chris!" Claire yelled over Barry's firing. "Catch." Chris caught the gun and aimed it on the Tyrant. He fired two shots into the creature. It stood there, not knowing what just happened. The next thing they saw, the Tyrant was blown to pieces. All was left was burning bits of flesh. "Can we go home now?" Claire said. "Sure." Chris said. Barry and Claire helped Leon up and carried him. Jill and Chris were leading the way. "Chris," Jill said. "I have something that could help prove Umbrella." Jill opened her pack and pulled out the canister of T- virus. Chris smiled at her and hugged her. "Nice job Jill." Chris said. Chris missed Jill a lot when she didn't come with them to Europe and had to clear a few things back in the city. Chris was glad that she was alive and well. But now that they have the evidence, they can finally prove Umbrella guilty. 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
The S.T.A.R.S. members made it back to America with their proof. They went to the Supreme Court and presented all of the evidence of Umbrella's illegal viral experiments. Everyone testified against the head and board of Umbrella. They denied everything and said, "Anyone could be making those monsters." But, with the Umbrella logo and signatures, the court found them guilty. All of the Umbrella labs across the world were shut down and closed. All B.O.W.'s and any other organic specimen were nuked in blasts by the government. Umbrella was finally out of business, and so was the mysterious company, HCF. The court sentenced the remaining board members of Umbrella life in prison. Hunk and any other Umbrella Special Forces team were sentenced to death by injection. As for the only surviving sample of T- virus, the United States government saw how it was genetically engineered and processed. That proved Umbrella guilty even more. The sample was destroyed for safety against a future biohazard.  
  
The surviving S.T.A.R.S. members were granted whatever they wanted from the government. "We want to have Raccoon city built back." The government granted it. They were also given protection from any possible surviving Umbrella forces team. Raccoon city was rebuilt less than seven months. The original plans for all of the buildings were built back, except for the mansion. Whatever was left from the blast back during the mansion incident is dead. All that was left was just ruins of the Spencer Estate. The R.P.D. was also rebuilt, but with out the underground passages. The new chief of the police department was way better than the late Brian Irons. The city of Raccoon also had a new better mayor, also way better. They were both dedicative men to the city. Barry Burton continued his job with S.T.A.R.S. and being a family man. He watched his daughters grow up and have there own kids. Several years later, Barry had to retire from S.T.A.R.S. due to an accident with one of his firearms. But that didn't stop him from helping his friends and being a father and husband. He is currently a gunsmith for the new gun store where he sees Chris, Jill, Claire, and Leon. Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy got engaged that year. Leon's friend, Ark Thompson, was his best man at the wedding, and Jill was Claire's maid of honor. Claire was a happy wife to Leon and he was a good husband. The relative of Sherry Birkin died in a car accident. Claire and Leon adopted Sherry, and became a family. They both continue their jobs of being with S.T.A.R.S. Chris Redfield was appointed captain of S.T.A.R.S. Chris continued to date Jill Valentine, and she was made lieutenant. "At least I am doing a better job than Wesker did," Chris said to Jill. Jill smiled at Chris and embraced him and kissed him. Chris became an uncle two years later. Jill Valentine had a dream the night they came back home. She dreamt of being with Carlos. Carlos hugged Jill. Jill was crying because she couldn't believe it was really him. Carlos told Jill that he was very glad that he met her, and that he will always look out for her, friends, and family. "I want you to move on with your life, Jill. You're going to be a great mother and wife, and your going to have kids, and your going to watch them grow up." He put his hand her face. "Chris really loves you Jill, and you love him too. Someday when that time comes, we'll see each other again in heaven. I'll be waiting for you and everyone else." Carlos finally said to Jill to go on with her life and be happy. At first she was going to deny it, but realized that she had too, and said okay. They hugged each other one last time and Jill woke up. Jill would sometimes go and visit the places she was at in the city and always remembered Carlos. Now and then, she would also drive up to the old Spencer Estate, Also armed just in case. She saw as the old mansion lay there in ruins. She remembered all of her Bravo team members, and visits them at the cemetery with Chris and Barry. She placed flowers on every grave mark, including Rebecca's. Carlos had a grave mark right by them. "I got the message, Carlos," Jill said aloud. "I'll always remember you." Jill said as she placed roses near his grave. Jill went over to Chris's house to visit him and told him how she really feels about him and asked if she could stay the night. "Sure," Chris said looking into her eyes. That night, they went out to dinner, to a movie, and came back to Chris's house and made love. Chris and Jill got married shortly after Claire and Leon did, and Jill became a mother and an absolutely faithful, caring, and loving wife. Jill had to quit S.T.A.R.S. so she could take care of their kids, but continued to help Chris investigate different cases. A couple of years later, she saw her father, Dan Valentine, and told him that she was now a wife and mother. "That's my girl," Jill's father said. "Look after my grandchildren now." Dan said, as he had to go back to prison for grand larceny. Jill would sometimes take her two kids to visit their grandfather, but due to some cut times for visits, it was only once a month. Chris met her father, and said, "You're a good man, Chris. Take care of my daughter." "I will, sir, and thank you." Chris said as they left.  
  
Every year, everyone would have a get together and talk and see how everyone is. They had a cook out at Chris's house. Claire was playing with the kids, "Ready kids? Go!" They were playing hide and go seek. Barry, Chris, and Leon were throwing darts, having bets to see who can hit the center for fifty bucks. Jill was cooking the steaks, hotdogs, and hamburgers on the grill outside. "Lunch is ready." Jill called to everyone. They all sat at the picnic table, eating their steaks and hamburgers and hotdogs. "You know how to treat a gentlemen to dinner, Jill." "But do you know how to treat a lady to a meal?" Jill said, challenging him. Chris then pulled Jill aside, and pulled out a chair for her. "Ladies first." Chris said. Jill smiled and kissed him. During that late afternoon, they ate their dinners and everyone went home. Chris put the kids to sleep and went to the master bedroom. Jill lay on the bed with a robe on. "Are the kids asleep?" Jill asked. "Yup, read them Dr. Seuss twice and they fell to sleep." Jill looked at Chris and Chris looked at Jill. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Jill said, smiling. Chris said the same thing to her. "Lock the door," Jill said. That night, Jill and Chris played one of those romance games, made love, and fell to sleep in each other's arms. For the first time in Jill's life, she slept peacefully and sweetly without the nightmares of zombies and monsters. Jill dreamed that when she woke up, she'd be happier and more loving. 


End file.
